


Last Words

by SYNIC4L



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: "Loser", M/M, Michael in the Bathroom, Michael is in pain and Jeremy makes mistakes, Soulmate au-last words they say to you, but sadder, suicide warning!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:04:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SYNIC4L/pseuds/SYNIC4L
Summary: Michael finds out his soulmate in probably the worst possible way. Except, Jeremy found it out even worse.





	Last Words

Michael always wondered about the words on his arm. Though, he knew one person it definitely wasn't: his best friend and crush as of 4 years. After all, Jeremy would never say the words on his arm. He'd never say those hurtful words, the ones that struck something deep inside Michael every time he read them over. Would.. Would he end up being killed by his own soulmate? Maybe that's what it pointed at. Or maybe his soulmate was gonna be an asshole on the street or something who disappeared and never spoke to him again. God, he just wished his soulmate could be Jeremy. At least, then the words would be nicer to look at. Hopefully. But no, god, no. The universe just had to go against what he wanted.

Jeremy stared at the words scrawled across his arm. "Or you'll what?"  
What did that mean? Was he going to kill his soulmate? Were they going to kill him? It felt weird, for some reason. But he didn't know why. He had no clue as to who his soulmate could be, or if he'd even met them yet. He hoped it was Christine. He would very much enjoy being soulmates with her, he thought with a smile.

It was fall, and Michael found himself hiding in the bathroom at Jake's Halloween party. More specifically, in the bathtub. Why did he come? What did he think he was going to do here? He had nothing on that SQUIP. That stupid, manipulative computer. How could he have let Jeremy get that in the first place? What kind of friend was he? Not one that was good enough for Jeremy, that much was sure. Right? No. He couldn't give up yet, he had to get Jeremy drunk or something, so he could talk to him without the SQUIP!  
And that's when Jeremy Heere himself walked right into the small room.  
"Sup." Michael spoke, blinking up at him. Jeremy stared at him for a moment before responding.  
"Michael? I didn't know you were invited to this party." He replied, confusion flickering across his face.  
"I wasn't! Which is why I'm wearing this clever disguise!" Michael gestured down at the monster costume he was wearing. Jeremy didn't say anything, just stared. "You're speechless. SQUIP got your tongue?" He added bitterly, looking away from his "best friend".  
"It's.. Off." That wasn't the response he'd been expecting. But it did make sense, they were at a party with tons of alcohol spread throughout.  
"That would explain why you're talking to me.. I've been thinking about this moment, what I was gonna say to you. I had this really pissed off monologue, a journey through 12 years of friendship... What?" He asked, having looked back at Jeremy to see him with a small smile.  
"It's good to see you again." Jeremy replied, his eyes softening. Michael felt his heart flutter a bit, and you could just see how damn gay he was for this oblivious dork he called a best friend. But then, Michael was snapped back to the present. "It won't be. Once you hear what I found out." He spoke quickly, worried that the SQUIP would turn on again.

When he explained it all to Jeremy, he hadn't expected this at all. He hadn't expected his friend to laugh. To call him jealous. Suddenly, Jeremy stood, frowning. He moved to leave, but Michael jumped up, standing in front of the door. "Move it." Jeremy growled, glaring at him. Not the playful glare he had seen plenty of times, no. He was glaring at him for real.  
"Or you'll what?" Michael taunted, barely able to keep his voice from shaking.  
"Get out of my way, loser." Jeremy stepped forward again, and this time, Michael stepped aside without another word, watching his soulmate walk out, leaving him behind again.

Michael collapsed to the ground, tears dripping down his cheeks. His chest was hurting, his heart was hurting. His arm stung from where the words had disappeared. Get out of my way, loser.

They were soulmates.  
Michael Mell. Jeremy Heere. Two losers, two nobodys. Well, Michael was a nobody. Jeremy was one of the popular people now. And they would never talk again. Was Jeremy going to ignore him and never speak to him? Or was he going to die? Was Michael going to die? No matter what though, they wouldn't be able to.. Wouldn't speak again..  
"Never not gonna be a team" flashed through his head. HAH. 'You left me just days after saying that. I was a fool to believe it. I was a fool to believe in you.' Thoughts crashed through his mind painfully, ripping at him, tearing him apart piece by piece. His breathing was shallow, his lungs felt like they were growing smaller and smaller, and he could barely see. Tears blurred his vision and he wobbled where he stood. God, he was so pathetic, Jeremy did deserve better.

He couldn't think straight, everything was crashing down around him. Jeremy would never talk to him again. His last words had already been said. 'What is life worth living without your best friend..?' So he gave up.

The pills were hidden in the corner of the drawer and he found them easily, lifting them up into the light. He pulled off the cap and poured them down his throat quickly, before he could regret his decisions.  
"Not so bad, huh. I love you, Jeremy. But you hate me, and that's ok I guess. I hate me too. Goodbye." He spoke softly, sitting down on the cold floor. br /> He would never talk to his best friend again. He would never have his first kiss. He would never be the best man at Jeremy's wedding with whatever girl he married. He would never watch Jeremy's smile as they played video games together.  
Not anymore. Not after he swallowed those pills.  
He collapsed to the ground as the pills kicked in, and everything went black.

Jeremy was so upset, that he didn't notice the stinging on his arm until Christine turned him down. He was sitting on the steps leading upstairs, thinking. He began to trace patterns onto his arms, something he did when he was nervous or upset. At first he didn't notice anything, but then he realized that his arms were empty, his soulmate's last words were gone. What were they again? Right. Or you'll what.  
Wait.  
No  
No  
Michael.  
Fuck, no.  
He was up rushing for the bathroom as soon as the thought sunk in. Michael's last words to him. The sting on his arm. His best friend, no, he couldn't be dead, maybe they just wouldn't talk? Maybe they could defy the laws of this world! They could be together! He really was in love with his best friend, but he didn't realize it until now.

Jeremy shoved on the locked door. "Michael! Michael c'mon, open up, please-" he begged, pushing against it. Finally, the lock gave way and the door opened. He didn't see anything at first but then..  
Tears began to pour down Jeremy's cheeks and he crouched over Michael, shaking his shoulders. The empty bottle of pills lay in his hand. "Michael.. Michael please wake up.. Michael I-.. I love you, please.." He sobbed, his tears staining his friends shirt. But deep down, he knew. He knew he wasn't going to wake up.  
Jeremy couldn't undo his actions, and he had to pay dearly for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I ,, AM REALLY SORRY OH SHOOT,,  
> I NEARLY CRIED WHILE WRITING THIS TBH  
> A AAAAA, 
> 
> SCRATCH THAT I /DID/ CRY


End file.
